


an internet connection at 2 am never leads to good things

by torutwinknation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: noya and tanaka are losers, shit post, suga cant stop slapping his hand over his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torutwinknation/pseuds/torutwinknation
Summary: in which noya and tanaka’s revenge plans go terribly wrong.
Kudos: 9





	an internet connection at 2 am never leads to good things

“LOOK AT WHAT WE FOUND!” Noya and Tanaka swung open the door of the club room, doubling over in a fit of giggles. Noya was waving his phone around in the air as they stumbled in.

“...What the fuck?” Suga cocked his head to the side, trying to interpret what they were trying to say.

“You’ll NEVER guess,” Tanaka managed to get out in between his cackles. “We found-“

“SHHH! You’ll ruin the surprise!” Noya held a finger to Tanaka’s lips, making them burst out into more laughter. Noya took a deep breath in an attempt to finally get the words out. “Ok, ok. So in the wee hours of the morn-“

“PFFFFT!” 

“TANAKA SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

The rest of the team stared on in a mix of confusion and disgust as the two boys writhed around on the floor while snorting. 

“I swear to god if you don’t get this story out, I will kill you.” Suga stood over the boys, shirt in hand, ready to whip them into talking when Noya finally stopped laughing.

“Ok, I’ll tell you.” He took a knee as he pulled out his phone, desperately trying to maintain a serious expression. “It all started late last night, or early this morning rather, when me and Ryu were on our 2 AM facetime call.” Tanaka nodded his head, taking over the story.

“Yes, and soon we became bored and decided to look for something entertaining. Noya brought up the topic of My Little Pony and the show’s adult fans, leading us to wonder if there existed any forms of brony fanfiction.” 

“What the fuck?”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“What’s a brony? Actually, what is My Little Pony?”

“I’m glad you asked Kageyama!” Noya stood with his hands on his hips as he launched into an detailed explanation about cartoon ponies and their middle aged fans. “And so, Ryu and I decided to scour the internet for this theoretical brony fanfiction. And find it we did. It is a wonderful Rainbow Dash self-insert fic.”

“However, the real kicker here, is the author.” Tanaka glanced at Noya and let out an evil giggle. “Come, Suga. Check it out for yourself.”

“I don’t think I want to...” Suga mumbled as he leaned down to read the text on Noya’s screen. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth. “No, that can’t be real.”

“What? I wanna see!” Hinata scrambled over to the three of them and peered down at the phone. “HA! HAHA!” He turned and pointed at Tsukishima while dissolving into his own fit of giggles.

“What the hell? Why did he just point at me?” Yamaguchi kept his mouth closed as he let Tsukishima connect the dots on his own. “Noya. Show me your phone.”

“NO!” Noya clutched his phone close to him in one hand, using the other to keep Tsukishima away. 

“Can you just read it out loud or are you gonna make all of us come and read off your phone?” Ennoshita clicked his tongue at the two second-years now trying to fend off Tsukki. 

“OK! Fine! I will read it out loud. This story in particular is named ‘After Every Storm, There Is a Rainbow.’ How poetic, am I right?” Noya had a shit eating grin on his face as he read through the tags.

“Wait so is it a human fucking Rainbow Dash or another pony?” 

“Getting really interested in this, aren’t you Suga?” 

“Shut the hell up.”

“Are you ever gonna tell us who the author is or do I have to strangle it out of you?” Noya shot Ennoshita a dirty look and continued to read off his phone.

“I think the suspense only makes it more interesting, wouldn’t you say Chikara? Ok, ok, fine!” Noya squeaked out after Ennoshita took a step forward. “The pen name of this here author is...drumroll please Ryu...volleybrony11!” Suga and Hinata delved into another fit of laughter as the rest of the team caught on. 

“What the hell.” Tsukishima stood still as he stared into Noya’s frightened eyes. “What the fuck are you trying to say?”

“Hey, don’t curse at your senpai!” Tanaka piped up, only to quiet down after Tsukishima shot him a glare.

“You can’t deny it! You signed off with your name, Kei.” Noya waved the phone in Tsukishima’s face, whatever fear he had felt long forgotten. Tsukki grabbed the phone and pushed Noya’s face away. And then he laughed. The team began to fall silent as Tsukishima erupted into loud, boisterous laughter. 

“If you’re gonna write My Little Pony fanfiction pretending to be me, at least get the kanji for my name right.” Tsukishima dropped the phone in Noya’s lap, leaving the club room with Tadashi trailing behind him. 

“No. You guys didn’t. You didn’t right? That’s so mean! But that’s so funny,” Suga mumbled out from behind his hand. “Why would you do that?”

The two boys sat on the floor of the club room, heads hanging in shame. 

“He kept making fun of my rolling thunder,” Noya whined. “And Tanaka’s moon landing theory!”

“We just wanted to embarrass him a little.” Tanaka whispered as he continued tracing shapes on the mats.

“Well! Karma’s a bitch!” Suga chirped as he left the club room. “Oh, and by the way,” he added. “I’m telling Daichi you were up at 2 AM!”

“NO PLEASE!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to torment my friend but they ended up liking it so mwahaha


End file.
